onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Onverse Wiki
Onverse is a virtual online world that people can hang out or play some games. News * Onverse 0.4 was released :D * ANYONE addon more if u can/and play that game Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Overview Onverse is a multi-player online socialization game, similar to Second Life. Players take part in the virtual world through socialization with fellow players, buying and decorating a home or apartment, dressing and adjusting the look of their avatar, and numerous other activities. The game runs through a downloadable client that runs from the desktop. Windows and MacOSX operating systems are currently supported, with Linux in the future. Game Play The use starts at the "Learning Center" where there are numerous tutorials on every aspect of the game. From movement, to interaction with other players, how to use your inventory, it is all there. Once the player has completed the tutorials or decided they wish to move on, they can then proceed to either of the two other locations in the Onverse world. They can go to The Hub, where they can shop for new apparel or items for their home, meet other players, and just hangout in the dance club, arcade, or casino. If they decide not to go there, or want to try somewhere else out, they players can then go to Volcano Island, where they can find a house or apartment for their character or just explore the open map. Character Customization Onverse allows player to customize their characters to their liking. They can edit their face style, hair, skin tone, and eye color. Further, players can pick from a variety of shirts, shoes, pants, hats, gloves, back packs, jewelry, and other apparel to cloth their character in. Starting players are given a limited selection, but can find or purchase different items later in the game with either player points (PPs) or, cash credits (CCs). In addition to the hammer, shovel, and net players start with, they can also purchase tools to allow them do do things in the game. The World The game has an open map style system where players are free to move about and interact with other players. There are places to explore and "hangouts" to interact with other players. Players can view the world by either moving a camera around their player, or freelooking in the "equip mode". There are also items in the world that players can interact with, such as bugs, rocks, and crates. However, the world is not full of interactive physicals, and most of it cannot be modified by player action. Currency In the world of Onverse, there are two types of currency, one that is free and obtainable within Onverse, and another that is bought using Real life Currency.Player Points (PPs) are the free currency that anyone can obtain and use. They are used to buy items ranging from clothing to accesories to furniture. Player Points can be found in Onverse by using tools that you can buy or already have to break open items such as rocks, trashcans, butterflies, etc. The currency for Creation Onverse was Designed by a fully